deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Samara
Like many asari, Samara's Maiden phase of life was marked by adventure and excitement. At one point she ran with a mercenary gang and discovered her talent for combat. Her membership in the gang came to an end when she led a transport mission and discovered the cargo was not weaponry or machinery, but slaves intended for sale to the Collectors. Samara tried to have the ship turned around, but met with resistance from her team and was forced to kill them. The Collector ship arrived just as the battle ended; fortunately, the ship was close enough to a mass relay for her to escape. Once safe, Samara gave the slaves a speech about self-defense and passed out the credits, weapons, and armor that had belonged to her mercenary comrades, then left them all at the Citadel. Samara left her mercenary career after that and slowed down, eventually finding stability with an asari mate and raising a family. Samara had three daughters, but discovered, to her horror, they were all Ardat-Yakshi, suffering a genetic condition that made them kill their mates during melding. As Samara explains later, she herself is a pureblood; she believes that the stigma against them lies partially in their increased probability of giving birth to Ardat-Yakshi daughters. Two of Samara's daughters, Falere and Rila, chose to live their lives in isolation and comfort. Her third daughter, Morinth, whom Samara described as the "smartest and bravest" of the three, refused to go into seclusion and fled, beginning a spree of murder and violence. Recognizing her daughter's growing addiction to killing her mates, Samara gave up her worldly possessions, swore herself to the Code, and became a justicar. Samara hunted her daughter across the galaxy for centuries. At one time, Samara had discovered Morinth had perverted an entire village, making them worship her and bringing her young asari as sacrifices. When Samara arrived, Morinth fled, throwing waves of her minions at her and buying herself time to escape with their lives. When Samara was done only small children remained, who she left in the care of the authorities and continued her pursuit. At another time, Samara crossed paths with Nihlus Kryik after she witnessed him murder an unarmed civilian. She had no choice but to engage him. They fought for days on the planet, chasing each other in the wilderness. Eventually, Nihlus manipulated Samara by putting her in a situation where she had to let an innocent die or let him escape. Despite having lost to him, she was impressed that he had learned how to turn the Code against her and adapt. By 2185, Samara had hunted Morinth out of asari space to Illium. Following a lead that Eclipse mercenaries had helped Morinth escape off world, Samara hunted them down and interrogated one of the mercenaries for the name of the ship Morinth was travelling on. When the merc refused to answer, Samara killed her only to meet Commander Shepard, who had come to Illium in the hope of recruiting Samara. She expressed interest in Shepard's mission, but was required to go into Detective Anaya's custody for a time. Samara asked Shepard's help in finding the name of the ship—a task made all the more urgent by the fact that, after a day in custody, the Justicar Code would oblige Samara to escape, possibly killing many police officers in the process. When Shepard returned with the ship's name — the AML Demeter — Samara swore the Third Oath of Subsumation, binding herself to Shepard's morals, and vowing to fight the Collectors. However, her hunt for Morinth remained utmost in her mind. (From Mass Effect Wiki) Battle vs. Shaak-Ti (by So-Pro Warrior) Prologue It is the era of the Galactic Empire. The Jedi have all but been extinct but a few survivors have managed to scatter to the far corners of the Galaxy to hide from the Empire or find ways to fight back and defeat them and clear the name of the Jedi. However across the Galaxy Bounty Hunters, Militaries, anyone who believed the lies of the Emperor search for these Jedi fugitives in hopes of killing them and cleansing the Galaxy of these traitors. On the planet Felucia the Togruta Jedi Master of the Order Shaak-Ti along with her new apprentice Maris Brood are helped by the natives in hiding from the Empire. However a small shuttle approaches the planet and inside of it an Asari Justicar pilots the shuttle towards the planet on the mission to search for the Jedi traitors... Inside the Shuttle... The Asari Justicar Samara approaches the planet in search for the Jedi who betrayed the Galaxy. While Samara believes that the Jedi would never do something like Palpatine said the code says otherwise and the code makes the Jedi her enemy and she knows that she must follow the code no matter what she thinks. On Felucia... As Samara lands on the planet Samara's ship detects lifeforms heading towards her ship and grabs the weapons she brought with her. Samara exits the ship and looking around doesn't see anything at first but then hears a noise comf from the brush to her left and so uses her Biotics in the area lifting up some Felucian Natives who were ready to attack her and as such pulls out her Acolyte charges up a shot and fires at the group taking out the Felucian Natives. Just then in the horizon on a tall rock she sees the outline of someone not a Felucian Native. The figure jumps high into the air and lands right in front of Samara. The figure turns out to be the Togrutan Jedi Master Shaak-Ti. The Final Battle Samara charges up another shot and fires at Shaak-Ti who jumps into the air to dodge the shot. Samara looks up and Shaak-Ti lands in front of Samara and cuts the Acolyte in half but Samara jumps back afterwards and casts the Shockwave Biotic power at Shaak-Ti who is sent flying but lands safetly on her feet. Samara draws her M-4 Shuriken and begins to fire at Shaak-Ti, Shaak-Ti dodges a few shots and tries to block the other shot but as the round passes through her Lightsaber it turns into ash and hits her face. Shaak-Ti yells in pain but is able to quickly recover as Samara fires more shots at her but Shaak-Ti retreats into the brush. Samara chases after her and while going through the brush however she feels a quick breeze behind her and quickly turns around but sees nothing, then again behind her and she turns around again and again sees nothing. Samara casts another Shockwave but Shaak-Ti jumps into the air but Samara quickly casts the Throw Biotic and sends Shaak-Ti flying once again. After walking for a couple of minutes Samara arrives into a huge open area and Shaak-Ti jumps down in front of her and casts the Force Push and sends Samara flying back, Samara looses her gun in the process and proceeds to take her M-15 Vindicator and fire more shots at Shaak-Ti but Shaak-Ti uses the force to control some fauna to rise up from the ground and block the shots. Shaak-Ti then proceeds to use the force to control a nearby fauna to use it's tentacles to grab Samara who looses her gun. Shaak-Ti jumps into the air and Samara looks up and tries to get loose but Shaak-Ti cuts down on Samara and Samara dies immediately. The fauna drops the lifeless body and Shaak-Ti leaves the area. Winner: Shaak-Ti Expert's Opinion Shaak-Ti won because she had better training and speed, and knew the terrain more. (Sorry not my best as I've been having a lot of Homework lately from School but I promise to make my next Battle Better.) To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Female Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Alien Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors